The Gates: Jurisdiction
"Jurisdiction" is the sixth episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series The Gates. The episode first aired on ABC on Sunday, August 1st, 2010. It was directed by David Grossman and written by Jared Romero. In this episode, a young woman is found dead in her place of business, and all signs point to a vampire as the killer. Nick Monohan and Dylan Radcliff use their own unique methods to investigate the case, but Nick grows fearful of his new vampiric ally. Christian Harper reunites with Dylan and comes over to the house for dinner, much to the dismay of Dylan's wife, Claire. Meanwhile, Andie Bates decides against using the prescribed medicine that will suppress the fatal effects of her succubus heritage. Synopsis Nick Monohan investigates a call and goes to Barbara Jansen's home. He walks through her darkened home with a flashlight until he finds her in the kitchen, lying dead on the floor. Two puncture wounds are spotted on her neck and there is dried blood on the floor. Immediately recognizing the symptoms of vampirism, Nick goes to the Radcliff residence. He sees Dylan Radcliff and asks Claire and he to account for their whereabouts for the past several hours. He says that Barbara Jansen is dead - murdered by a vampire. Nick and Dylan go to the morgue. They note that her death is being ruled as ritualistic fetishism. Dylan says that there is a small community of vampires living in The Gates, but he has difficulty believing that any of them would be responsible for murdering Barbara. There is one strict rule governing the behavior of vampires - no hunting inside the Gates. Nick goes back to the station and places a call to homicide detective Evelyn Williams in Miami, Florida. He leaves a message inquiring if there are any positions opening up for a detective. Andie Bates goes to see Peg Mueller. Doctor Mueller notes that the black rashes on Andie's back are getting worse. She gives her a bottle of pills and instructs her to take them three times a day to stave off the effects of her succubus powers. The pills will produce several uncomfortable side effects, but if she doesn't take them, she risks making her condition worse. Nick goes to the B & G Dress Shop where Barbara used to work. She meets Barbara's former partner Gloria Bennett and tells her the news about Barbara's death. Gloria tells him that Barbara and she opened up the shop when they moved into The Gates six years ago. As Gloria gives her statement, Nick notices a shaft of sunlight coming through the window and falling across Gloria's hand. Bennett subtly, but quickly, moves her hand out of the sunlight, and Nick now believes that she might be vampire - as well as a suspect. Gloria tells Nick to contact Barbara's ex husband Alex Dupree, who lives on Terry Lane. Meanwhile, Sarah meets with several of her committee members to go over their upcoming projects. The women gossip amongst each other and talk about an upcoming art auction. Karen Crezski doesn't want to wait for Claire and her friends to arrive before getting started. Sarah perceives the obvious animosity between Karen's friends and Claire's friends. In order to keep the competitive spirit alive, Karen wants to see some fresh ideas to bring in more money at the fund raisers. ]] Nick goes to Alex Dupree's house. He finds him in the back out by his swimming pool. He asks him about his past relationship with Barbara and Alex tells him that their divorce was completely amicable. He refers to Barbara as a "free spirit" and admits that she needed things that he wasn't able to give her. He tells her that she used to hang out at a bar called the Red Door. Claire goes to meet Christian Harper at the lounge. She suspects that he killed Barbara Jansen due to their previous altercation with one another. Christian assures her that he left Barbara alone just as she had asked. He adds that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they have together. Claire doesn't want to carry on like this any longer, but Christian wants to keep seeing her. He wants things to be the way they used to be. She tells him not to call her again then leaves. Sarah goes to the Devon Day Spa and talks to Devon about Karen and her friends. Devon offers to use her shop to host the next fund raiser. She says it would also afford her a great opportunity to show off her new anti-agent face peel. Sarah thinks that it is a great idea and expresses her gratitude. Nick is driving down the road when he spots Dylan's car. He pulls him over and tells him that he suspects a vampire from outside The Gates might now be hunting on the inside. He hands him photocopies of drivers licenses relating to people Barbara used to associate with. One of the photocopies relates to Christian Harper. Dylan pretends not to recognize him. He tells Nick that his people are looking into the matter as well, but warns him that if they get there first, then it will be too late. At Gates Academy, Charlie Monohan goes up to Andie's locker. He wants to get together Saturday to study for a poetry essay. Andie is nervous, but Charlie promises that it will be a school-related activity only. He kisses her on the cheek then leaves. Andie looks down at her bottle of pills and puts them in the locker. Dylan drives to the Red Door where he finds Christian Harper. Both are surprised to see one another and are happy to be reunited. Dylan tells him that he saw his name on a list of suspects in a murder investigation, but Christian denies having anything to do with it. At the police station, Nick Monohan and Eddie Barnes go over security footage taken from the Red Door. Nick learns that a customer named Mrs. Davidson filed a report about someone hitting her car on Wednesday evening. Observing the footage, they find a black sedan matching the description from the report pulling out of the parking lot following Barbara's car. coming to dinner?]] Later, Dylan returns home to greet Claire with a surprise dinner guest - Christian Harper. Claire is shocked to see him, but must put up the pretense that she has not seen him in quite some time. Dylan seems unaware of Claire and Christian's secret dinners. Andie goes to see Doctor Peg Mueller. Peg gives her an exam and quickly deduces that Andie has not been taking her medication. Andie complains about the side effects and feels that if her parents were able to successfully manage the situation, then there is no reason that she should not be able to do likewise. Peg tells her that she doesn't have all the information, but Andie doesn't want to hear it. She neglects to tell Andie the truth about how her parents handled the problem. At the Radcliff residence, Christian makes himself feel at home. Claire serves dinner, but she is very uncomfortable by his presence. Christian tells stories to Emily and insists that she should call him "Uncle Christian". As dinner concludes, Claire tells Emily that it is time for bed. Dylan takes her upstairs and ones they are out of earshot, Claire pins Christian to the wall, demanding to know why he came to the house. Christian plays innocent, saying that he didn't plan for it to happen... it just happened. She says that after tonight, they are to never seen each other again. Nick talks with Eddie Barnes. He had him taking photos of Dylan and people that he's been seen with, one of which is Gloria Bennett. He decides to go to her house. The following day, the fund raiser at Devon's spa is in full swing. Sarah is pleased with how much money they are making. Karen Crezski tells her that holding it at Devon's was probably not the wisest choice however. Devon doesn't do anything for free. She warns her that sometimes you don't see the cost until it is too late. She goes outside and sees Claire. She makes a comment about Claire's sunscreen, indicating her distaste for vampires. Claire parries the remark by holding up a silver choker. Karen gives her a scowl and turns away. Nick goes to Gloria's house. He tells her that he knows that she is a vampire. Gloria reveals that Barbara Jansen and she were lovers. She had begun falling in love with her until she realized that Barbara was just experimenting with her sexuality. They broke it off, but Gloria went to the dress shop to rectify the matter when she found Barbara bleeding on the floor. She tried to save her life by turning her into a vampire, but she was too late. Nick draws his gun and says that he has to bring her in. Gloria cannot allow this and says that if the other vampires find out about what she did than she is good as dead. She turns and goes into the other room and Nick chases after her. He hears a scream and the sound of shattered glass, but as he turns the corner, Gloria is gone. The French doors of her home are wide open with sunlight streaming in. Suspecting that Dylan might have been involved with Gloria's abduction, he contacts him, but Dylan says that he had nothing to do with it. Nick tells him what Gloria had said and Dylan promises to stall the other vampires from doing anything radical until Nick can resolve the case. Meanwhile, Andie is at Charlie's house studying poetry. As Charlie reads a poem, the two move closer together and Andie kisses him. Dark veins begin appearing on Charlie's face and he passes out. Andie wakes him up and apologizes, but Charlie doesn't understand what she's apologizing for. She begins to tear up and leaves the house. ]] Nick Monohan goes to Alex Dupree's house for a follow-up interview. He recalls Alex telling him from their previous meeting that he had his car out for detailing on Thursday evening - the night following Barbara's murder. He says that a black sedan, matching the description of Alex's car had hit Mrs. Davidson's vehicle on Main Street outside the B & G Dress Shop. Alex confesses to going to the shop to reconcile with his wife. The two argued with one another and he grabbed her, but Barbara fell, smashing her head through a coffee table. He heard someone coming through the door, so he panicked and ran out the back. Nick arrests Alex for the murder of his ex-wife. Frank Buckley goes to the Devon Day Spa as the women are tallying up the money they earned from the fundraiser. Sarah says that Devon is the one largely responsible for their success, to which she replies "Anything for The Gates. It's the only good thing that came out of my marriage." she goes on to talk about how Frank's infidelity paid for most of the nice furnishings in her spa. Everyone feels extremely awkward now and they begin to file out of the building. As she leaves, Claire tells her that her outburst was "Pathetic... but predictable". Soon, everyone but Sarah is gone from the building. Devon likes Sarah and feels that she owes her an explanation. She tells her how she learned that Frank was cheating on her with Vanessa on the night of their tenth anniversary. Everyone in The Gates knew, but no one told her. Sarah leaves and Devon begins hanging facial masks on a drying line in her back room. She marks them in a ledger and says "I will be just fine". At the police station, Dylan brings Gloria in to show Nick that she is okay. The vampires let her go after the truth came out about Alex Dupree. She kisses Nick on the cheek and thanks him for saving her life. Gloria leaves and Dylan tells him that he has earned a lot of good will by resolving this crime without exposing them. Nick admits that he owes Dylan his life and the two shake hands. Nick goes to Frank Buckley's house and tells him that he knows about the vampires living in The Gates. He is angry that Buckley never disclosed this information and as such, he is putting his family at risk. Frank says that his top priority is protecting the secrets of those living in The Gates. If Nick were to move to Florida, as he had considered doing, then he would no longer be able to insure their protection. Nick asks him how he found out that he had been considering relocating to Florida and Frank makes a veiled threat about what could happen should he choose to leave The Gates. Dylan Radcliff arrives at the house, apparently at Buckley's behest. When the three men are all together, Frank shows them the video surveillance footage of Dylan killing Teresa. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 20100801. * Brett Crezski, Leigh Turner and Marcus Jordan do not appear in this episode. * The restuarant where Claire Radcliff has been meeting Christian Harper is identified as the Red Door in this episode. * It has been seven years since Dylan Radcliff last associated with Christian Harper. * Thomas Bates told Peg Mueller the truth about Andie's mother at the end of "Repercussions". * Eddie Barnes is a front gate security guard. He appeared last in the series pilot. * Sarah Monohan and her friends earned $20,000 from the fund raiser. * Karen Crezski appeared last in "Breach". * This episode indicates that both Claire Radcliff and Karen Crezski are both aware of one another's supernatural origins. * It is implied that Ben McAllister, one of the leading vampires at The Gates was the one who abducted Gloria from her home. Ben McAllister appeared last in "Breach". He appears next in "Dog Eat Dog". * Actress Melissa Ponzio, who plays the role of Gloria Bennett, also played the role of a "sexy housewife" in the "The Turning Point" episode of The Vampire Diaries. Ponzio's co-star in "Jurisdiction", Rob Pralgo also appeared in several episodes of The Vampire Diaries playing Mayor Richard Lockwood. See also External Links * * "Jurisdiction" at TV.com Episode guide * "Jurisdiction" at ABC.com Episode guide * "Jurisdiction" at TV Rage.com Episode guide References ---- Category:2010 television episodes Category:Luke Mably